


Kent Family Camping Trip

by MaroonLeoInvestedCrybaby



Series: Shazam & Superman [2]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst, family camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonLeoInvestedCrybaby/pseuds/MaroonLeoInvestedCrybaby
Summary: Billy Batson gets invited on the Kent family camping trip and shenanigans ensue.
Series: Shazam & Superman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Kent Family Camping Trip

“Hey Cap, how would you like to come camping with me and my family this weekend?”

Captain Marvel punched the thug he was holding in his hand and turned back to look at Superman with a surprised look on his face.

“Camping? With your family? Wait! You have a family? I thought—“

Billy stopped talking when he saw Superman’s amused expression and calmed himself down enough to answer.

“Sure, that sounds like fun.”

Clark smiled and patted Captain Marvel on the shoulder.

“Can’t wait to see you there, Billy.”

As Superman flew off, Billy was struggling to not completely freak out over the fact he just got asked by Superman to going camping…with his family! Oh no, what was he going to pack? What do people usually need for camping trips? Billy puzzled over those questions as he flew back home and decided to ask his foster siblings for advice.

[][][][][]

That weekend, Billy showed up at the campsite and saw Clark with a woman he hadn’t seen before, and there were two boys who looked like they were around his age gathering a pile of firewood. For some reason, Billy found himself feeling nervous about this whole camping trip…Sure, Clark liked him but what about the rest of his family? What would Clark’s wife think of him? Would their son end up hating him? What if…?

Clark turned and saw Billy standing there and immediately rushed over. He playfully grabbed the young hero by the shoulder and lead him over to the campsite.

“Billy! I’m so glad you made it. C’mon over and meet the family!”

Billy was so surprised by Clark’s warm greeting that he couldn’t help but nervously smile back and let Superman walk him over to meet the dark-haired woman waiting for them. The lady came over toward Billy and held out her hand. Billy was surprised by the strength of her grip as they shook hands. Her voice was so elegant and warm when she spoke and it immediately calmed Billy’s nerves about meeting the Kent family.

“I’m Lois Lane, Clark’s wife. You must be Billy Batson.”

Billy smiled back and nodded.

She looked over her shoulder at the two dark-haired boys in the forest and then looked back at Billy.

“Why don’t you help out those boys with the firewood? We’re planning on having a big dinner tonight and plenty of s’mores so we will need a lot of wood.”

“Of course, Mrs. Lois. I can help with the firewood.”

Lois chuckled at the formal nickname and briefly ruffled Billy’s hair. He was temporarily caught off-guard by the affectionate gesture, but he shrugged it off after a moment and starting walking over towards the two boys who sounded like they were arguing over what wood to choose. 

As Billy got closer, one of the boys turned at the sound of a stick snapping under Billy’s shoe and the other dark-haired boy nearly disappeared into the woods. The one who saw Billy ran over towards him and nearly tackled him to the ground with the strength of their playful tackle. Billy managed to keep standing and tried to wrestle off the dark-haired boy that looked a lot like—

“You must be Billy! I’m Jon Kent! Hey, you wanna go fishing in the lake? There’s some huge trout that we could catch for dinner!”

Billy got himself free from Jon’s embrace and noticed the other dark-haired boy hanging behind further in the forest. Jon noticed where Billy was looking and turned back to look at other boy. He turned back to Billy with an apologetic smile.

“That’s Damian, he’s a bit of a loner.”

Billy grabbed Jon’s arm and squeezed it deathly tight.

“Damian? As in…Damian Wayne? Bruce Wayne’s son?!”

Jon nodded and Billy internally swore that he felt like he was gonna faint. As he was trying to recover, Jon laughed at Billy’s surprised expression and pulled on his arm.

“C’mon! If we don’t go now, the fish will be gone!”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.”

The three boys all headed to the river to catch dinner and Lois and Clark began setting up the tent.

[][][][][]

A few hours later, the sun was beginning to set as the three black-haired boys trudged their way back from fishing. Lois and Clark were sitting on logs near the center of the camping site and tending to the fire to keep them warm during the night. They looked up as they heard the three pairs of footsteps and saw the boys emerge from the woods.

Clark smiled at them and noticed all the fish they caught.

“Wow, you boys caught us a feast!”

Jon smiled brightly and held up two trout in his hands.

“Look at what Damian caught! He didn’t even need to use a fishing pole! It was so cool!”

Damian scoffed at the compliment but Billy swore he saw him blushing.

“It wasn’t that impressive, Jon. It was more effective than using a fishing pole anyway.”

Clark laughed at the interaction between the two and then looked over at Billy.

“What about you, Billy? Did you catch anything?”

Billy looked embarrassed and held up the small salmon he was holding in his hand. It wasn’t even half the size of Damian’s trouts.

“Just this little salmon…I was gonna throw it back but Jon insisted we cook it.”

“I’m glad you caught something too, Billy, even if it was a small salmon because after setting up this complicated tent, I am starving!

Lois harshly elbowed Clark in the stomach and smirked playfully at him.

“You mean Lois is starving from setting up the tent, don’t you, Clark?”

Clark chuckled and rubbed his surprisingly sore stomach.

“Of course, Lois. I was just joking. Well boys, bring that fish over and let’s eat!”

The three boys came over with the fish and Clark attempted to figure out whether he should filet the fish (if he even had a clue how to do that) or put a stake through them, but before he could debate any further, Damian came over with a sharp knife and began skillfully cutting up the trout and salmon into slabs. The smug sidekick smirked up at Clark and handed him the fish. The older hero chuckled and messed up Damian’s black hair, much to his annoyance.

Eventually everyone gathered around the fire and waited impatiently for the fish to cook completely. Jon was still too way too impressed with Damian’s skills, according to the young Robin’s opinion but even Billy has to admit that it was incredible how professional the fish filets were cut.

After about ten minutes, the fish was ready and Clark divided up the three fish as evenly as possible. Clark noticed that three of the plates had more fish on them and he decided to give them to the boys. After all, they did all the hard work of catching dinner. 

Billy was more hungry than he thought and couldn’t resist the smell of freshly cooked salmon and trout. He dug in and felt the fish almost entirely melt in his mouth. Jon was still bragging about Damian’s skills as he ate and Damian was just silently chewing the fish while trying to keep his face from getting too red from embarrassment.

After everyone finished their fish, Lois dug around in the camping supplies and pulled out a bag of marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers. Jon excitedly jumped off the log he was sitting on and starting grabbing sticks to roast the marshmallows and Clark grabbed some more firewood. 

Billy quickly figured out the strategy for making s’mores without getting sticky marshmallows over all his fingers and made at least five before slowing down, Jon got creative and started making double-decker s’mores and devouring them, and Damian simply denied liking s’mores while toasting the perfect marshmallow and placing it on the graham cracker and chocolate without a single hitch.

Clark continued adding wood to the fire to keep everybody warm and as the fire got bigger and hotter, Lois looked over at Clark and her voice came out sounding way too panicked.

“Clark! Your shirt!”

Clark looked down and saw that his flannel shirt was on fire and he quickly ripped it off and stomped on it to put the flames out. Billy and Jon burst out laughing and Damian just quietly chuckled to himself while Clark sheepishly stood there in the chilly evening air without a shirt on. Lois snorted at the ridiculous expression on her husband’s face and dug around in the duffel bag sitting near her feet. 

“Clark, you’re lucky I brought extra clothes along.” 

Lois pulled out another flannel shirt and handed it to Clark. The hero leaned down and sweetly kissed her as he took the clothing. Two of the boys made exaggerated gagging noises and Clark decided to make matters worse by literally sweeping Lois off the log she was sitting on and held her bridal style. Jon knew what was coming but Billy and Damian were totally unprepared for what came next:

“Lois Lane, you are the love of my life and I can’t imagine living with you.”

“Clark Kent, you are out of this world and I am so glad you crashed onto mine.”

The mushy couple kissed again and Billy was starting to wish he never came on this camping trip while Damian was having flashbacks to every woman his father tried to woo with horrible pickup lines. Jon just sat there with a smile on his face.

After Clark and Lois separated from each other, Clark looked at his watch to check the time and then lifted his head back up to look at Jon, Billy, and Damian.

“All right boys! It’s time for bed. Go ahead and grab your sleeping bags and hit the hay.”

Jon and Billy picked up their sleeping bags and headed to their tent while Damian ignored the sleeping bag Clark was offering him. Instead, he headed for the nearest tree and scaled it in five seconds flat.

“I’d rather keep watch instead of leaving myself vulnerable in a body bag.”

Jon pouted up at his friend.

“Aw, I was hoping we could tell ghost stories, Damian…Are you sure you’ll be ok up there?”

“I’ll be fine, Jon.”

Billy playfully patted Jon’s shoulder and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

“C’mon Jon, I know some super scary ghost stories that will keep us up all night! Damian is missing out.”

Jon looked a little sad at his friend being all alone but he knew that sometimes Damian needed time to himself, so he followed Billy into the tent and they quickly set up their sleeping bags so the could start telling stories.

Billy managed to somehow get his sleeping bag set up faster so he grabbed a flashlight and shined it under his chin for effect during his story. Jon popped into his sleeping bag and anxiously waited for Billy to begin.

“It all began one dark night in October…There were a group of trick-or-treaters who were walking around their neighborhood…when suddenly!”

Jon jumped despite himself and quickly acted like Billy’s jump-scare didn’t catch him off guard.

“One of the kids noticed a house they had never seen before. It was missing parts of the stone walls and all sorts of spiked plants were growing in the dying yard. The one kid thought it was strange that he never spotted the house before and left his group to investigate…As the kid crept closer and closer to the moss-covered porch, he swore he could hear footsteps approaching—“

Bill stopped talking and looked at the side of the tent. He narrowed his eyes and shined the flashlight’s rays against the nylon fabric.

“Did you hear that?”

“Billy, that’s not funny. You can’t tell a scary story then—“

Seriously, Jon! Did you hear that crunching?”  
The two boys stopped talking and listened closely to all the forest noises around them. Nocturnal birds were hooting in the dark, branches in the trees were rustling from the soft breeze and crickets were quietly chirping with each other. After a moment, there was a crunching noise that sounded scarily close to the tent and both of the boys’ eyes trailed further up the side of the tent to see a shadow that looked like a bear. It raised its paw and the boys panicked, they screamed and ran out of their tent and scrambled across the cold dirt ground in their socks and jerked open Clark and Lois’s tent and nearly threw themselves inside with a yelp.

Clark woke up with a start and was surprised to see the two boys panting and looking like they were scared out of their wits. He immediately crawled over to Billy and Jon and wrapped them in a tight hug. The boys were startled for a moment but relaxed into the warm embrace and felt safe from whatever animal was outside their tent. 

“Are you boys ok?”

“Yeah, Dad. I’m ok.”

Clark ruffled Billy’s hair.

“What about you, Billy?”

“I’m all right. Just got scared by something outside the tent.”

After a moment, Clark pulled away and crawled back to his spot in the tent and then made room in his extremely large sleeping bag. The boys didn’t need any prompting to crawl into the offered spots and curl up next to Clark. They felt the hero wrap an arm around each of them and the three of them all fell asleep without a worry in the world.

[][][][][]

The next morning, Damian was the first one awake when Clark walked out of his tent. He smiled at the young boy that reminded him so much of his friend.

“Good morning, Damian. How’d you sleep last night?”

Damian took a long sip of the nearly pitch-black coffee he was holding and then frowned at Clark.

“Fine. Nothing eventful happened except for Billy and Jon screaming obnoxiously over an illusionary monster.”

Clark chuckled at Damian’s forced neutral voice and was reminded of how Bruce often handled amusing situations: Act as if you’re uninterested and not human to disguise weakness. Instead of pointing that out, Clark poured himself a cup of coffee and smiled at the dark-haired boy.

“Yeah, they woke me up and spent the night in Lois and I’s tent. You’ll probably be happy to know that the boys aren’t going to experience any traumatic memories from that little scare.”

Damian nodded his head indifferently and continued drinking his caffeine. Eventually, the other campers starting walking up. Jon walked out next with his hair all messy and yawning loudly as he approached his dad. Clark couldn’t resist ruffling that scruffy hair and Jon giggled sleepily at the affectionate gesture.

“G’morning, Dad.”

“Good morning, Jon. Did you sleep all right?”

“Yep! What’s for breakfast?”

Clark walked over to the cooler and starting pulling out some bacon and a carton of eggs. Jon sat down beside Damian and started re-telling some of the ghost story Billy told him last night. Damian scoffed and kept loudly sipping his coffee throughout the mediocre horror.

“I’ve seen worse on the streets of Gotham.”

Jon looked mortified and more than a little concerned.

“Damian, I’m not sure that’s something you should be proud of.”

The Batman protégé looked over at Jon with a devilish grin and Jon felt goosebumps appear on his arms.

“It makes for better story material…Want to hear about the man who was mutilated and left without his—“

“Who wants bacon?!” Clark skillfully interrupted and Jon quickly jumped up to grab some food from his dad, successfully avoiding a story that would most likely scar him more than a bear roaming in the woods. 

A few minutes later, Billy woke up and wandered out from the tent and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he neared the source of that delicious bacon smell. Clark smiled and repeated the same affectionate gesture with Billy that he did with Jon and realized, he saw Billy as one of his own kids. Even if they only saw each other during hero work and they barely spent time together without the world at stake, Clark still found himself considering the kid part of his family. Superman was supposed to be the Man of Steel but right now, Clark was just a human being that cared too much about a kid who was too brave for his own good.

“Mr. Clark?”

Clark shook himself from his deep thinking and looked back at Billy. He smiled and picked up a generous serving of bacon off the grill and placed it on Billy’s plate. Clark also grabbed at least four fried eggs and plopped them onto Billy’s plate. He looked over at the young boy and winked.

“Eat up, Billy. Growing heroes need plenty of food.”

It took Billy a moment to realize the meaning behind those words but once he did, a gleaming smile spread across his face.

“Thank you, Mr. Clark!”

Eventually Lois woke up too and walked out of the tent, scrunching her eyes at the bright sunlight that shined in her eyes. Clark smiled at her as she slowly stumbled over toward him and then wrapped her arms around him. He leaned down and kissed the top of Lois’ head and she mumbled sleepily.

“G’morning, Clark.”

“Good morning, honey. Want some coffee?”

“Please. I’m not going to able to keep up with you boys if I don’t.”

Clark chuckled and handed Lois the darkest cup of coffee he made. She took a small sip of the piping hot java and then gave Clark a smile as the caffeine started to wake her up. 

“Thanks, Clark. You made it just the way I like it.”

“Well, what kind of husband would I be if I couldn’t make a decent cup of coffee?”

Lois titled her head to the side with a smirk as she studied her husband.

“You’d probably still be a decent husband. I just wouldn’t trust you to cook at all if you couldn’t make coffee.”

Clark laughed and then wrapped his arms around Lois kissed her on the cheek. The two eventually made their way over to the fire and had breakfast together while the boys talked about their scare last night and what they should do before packing up the campsite.

[][][][][]  
As breakfast was finished, all the food was packed away, and the boys had come back from climbing trees, the campers began gathering all their supplies and packing them away in the Kent family car. Billy grabbed all the sleeping bags and various pillows everyone brought and put them near the car, Clark left the tent to Lois and he decided to pack all the remaining cooking supplies/food, while Jon and Damian made sure the camp fire was completely put out and there was nothing left behind.

Lois started packing up the bags and supplies into the trunk of the car and made sure everything fit. As she was closing the trunk, Damian silently showed up at her side and she looked down at him. He was holding a duffel bag that wasn’t zipped all the way and Lois swore she saw a bear paw hanging out of the bag.

Damian scowled up at Lois.

“You saw nothing, Mrs. Kent.”

Lois smirked down at Damian with a teasing smile.

“Couldn’t resist doing a little prank on Jon and Billy?”

“If you tell them, I will kill you in your sleep.”

“I would like to see you try. Having Superman and Superboy in my family is going to make that pretty difficult.”

Damian scoffed and zipped up the duffel bag before throwing it into the trunk and then sulking as he got into the car. Lois chuckled to herself and closed the trunk before getting into the car’s passenger seat. Clark looked over at Lois and noticed the gleam in her eye.

“Something funny happen, Lois?”

Lois looked back at the three boys sitting next to each other. Jon and Billy were talking with each other about hanging out again sometime, and Damian was glaring at Lois, daring her to tell Clark their secret. Instead, Lois looked back at Clark and shook her head.

“Nope, I’m just remembering the way your shirt burned off last night. I will never forget the look on your face as you stood there in the cold with nothing on.”

Clark shook his head with a smile as he started the car and drove away from the forest. As the campsite disappeared behind them, Billy thought about he felt so at home with the Kents…and Damian. After a moment, Billy leaned forward and tapped Clark on the shoulder.

“Mr. Clark?”

Clark’s blue eyes looked up into the rearview mirror and looked directly at Billy.

“Yes, Billy?”

“Could…Could we do this again sometime? I had a good time…”

Clark smiled and nodded as they drove back onto the road.

“Oh course, Billy. You’re welcome to tag along anytime we have another camping trip.”

Billy felt a smile spread across his face as he settled back onto the seat and closed his eyes as he listened to all the chatter between Clark, Lois, Jon, and Damian. It felt so familiar…As if Billy had been a part of the Kent family since the beginning…

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this fanfic ended up being a lot longer than I intended but I'm happy with the end result. This was a prompt from a friend of mine when I first started writing these Superman and Shazam fics so I hope they'll be happy with what I wrote. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll stick around for the many fanfics to come in the future!


End file.
